Sookie becomes a vampire
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Sookie is caught in a battle between Witches and Vampires she has a choice to make to sacrifice herself and lose her humanity or to watch her love ones meet there true death on tied to a stake that is set on fire she makes her choice just as Godric returns but is it the right one? will she gave her life to save the ones she loves or watch them burn These characters are not mine


True Blood- Witch Hunt

Sookie is caught up in the fight between Witches and Vampires Eric and Nora are tide with sliver on a stake as Mary Ann chants a spell making the stake catch on fire as it slowly rises. Godric who add returned back from the dead tried his best to get to his children's sides but he couldn't as Mary Ann had cast a shield around them with Sookie trapped in the inside she knew that she had too do something or both Eric and Nora would be toast. Mary Ann " Your time has come for you bloodsuckers to meet your final death" she hissed Jason,Jessica,Tara,Pam,Lafayette,Jesus,Alcide and Godric doing everything in their power to rescue the people trapped a voice deep inside Sookie spoke "You can save them both you Viking and his sister from the flames but at a consequence you will lose your humanity forever" "You must chose to either sacrifice your humanity or watch and do nothing as they meet there final deaths". Sookie didn't need to think she knew along what to do she felt a warm powerful magick build up inside and she spoke coldly with so much venom " No Mary Ann it is time for you to meet your final death I offer you one chance Let . Them. Go !" everyone who shocked Sookie had never spoke to anyone that way ever Jason panicked " Sookie what ever your doing or thinking don't do it! He yelled a golden tear ran down her face " This is my choice Jason its to late". Everyone yelled at Sookie even Eric who started to feel the flames climbing Eric " No Sookie stop!" he felt her close the love bond between them Mary Ann laughed " And what can you do ?" chuckling " A foolish fang banging little girl do to stop me huh?" Sookie took on a evilish smile and gold light flew from her hands so strong and powerful everyone was amazed a chanted whisper spoke though the air as more gold light surrounded them as Mary Ann screamed in pain " The Choice is made she has sacrificed herself and humanity to save the ones she loves may it be the right one as her magic flows stronger as her body grows weaker" the fire is put out Eric understanding the words yelled " Stop please my lover I can't bear to lose you" blood tears free falling down her face she turned to Godric " Promise to keep him safe" her voice getting weaker Godric " Of course child" Jason screamed at Sookie as Jessica held him, Tara in Lafayette arms and Pam in her god fathers Alcide howling in remorse a big golden light consumed the shield making it blow but everyone is protected by Sookies shield her light fades Mary Ann Toast best way to describe it Godric rushed over to Sookie as she passed out Pam realised

her maker and his sister from the sliver Eric rushed to Sookie's and

Chapter 2- Deaths plans

Godric's side " She's still alive but blearily I fear she will not make it to the end of the night my son I doubt our blood would help as it doesn't effect magic" he frowned Eric took hold of Sookie tightly and screamed " Called Ludwig NOW!" Pam quickly called Ludwig and with a pop she was there at Fangtasia they all are there in seconds Eric laid Sookie down on a soft comfortable bed making her moan softly making Eric cry more Ludwig ask " Tell me what her magic said". The dwarf spoke concerned Jessica " The Choice is made she has sacrificed herself and humanity to save the ones she loves may it be the right one as her magic flows stronger as her body grows weaker". Everyone nodded as Jason paled farther Ludwig " As I thought her magic has granted her the power she needed to save as it put the ones she loves which had consequences the child her must have had to choice her humanity or you all here" Jason spoke stammering " Will she be alright Sookie is the strongest person I know she has pulled through stuff that normal people wouldn't can't you do anything for her? Ludwig shook her head " I fear not her human side will die". Alcide " What do you mean by that she is …" Ludwig " Smart werewolf here she isn't human any more she was always part but that part has died all that's left keeping her alive is her fae blood which is failing" Godric " She doesn't smell the same any more she smells different" Ludwig nodded "It already has begun" " Who caught her when she fainted its seriously important" she deemed Godric spoke worried " I and Pam did madam why?"

Ludwig smirked scaring the other she never did that " Brilliant news well I must say congratulations" everyone blinked confused Godric " Congratulations on what madam I don't understand please be clear you not making any sense" making Eric growl angrily Ludwig " Sense Sookie here you lover sacrificed herself to save you" pointing to Eric " Her magic used up her life force and when she fainted and your maker over here caught her her magic consumed some of Godrics Dna and Pam's Dna which caused her blood to change in that of a Vampire her fae blood is now no existent she is no longer a part fae but will be the first born Vampire" Jason " So what your saying that Sookie my sister is not my sister anymore and her parents are now Godric and Pam here!?"

Ludwig " Not is dumb as you look" Pam had to sit down and looked at Sookie then Godric and smiled and spoke blood tears in her eyes " I'm going to be a mother in 3 days a real blood mother !" she screamed excited Eric smiled it was always Pam's dream to have a real blood related daughter of her own Godric looked at Eric,Nora,Pam and lastly Sookie " It seems I'm going to be a father again" he smiled and when over to Sookie and smiled " My Child" in Viking language and Pam stroked her hair "My baby" Sookie is now very pale and her eyes sparkled "Mother" "Father" "Lover" I love you very much and I'm pleased to be your child and Jason know that you are always my brother even in death well you still be my brother in all but blood?" Jason smiled " Of course Sook you can't get rid of me that easy were Family in all but blood now and family stick together no matter what".

She took her last breath and died everyone placed kisses on her head Pam,Godric,Eric dug a hole for Sookie and placed her and themselves in for three days while Nora and the other waited Nora was so excited that she when shopping for clothes for her new sister and took Jessica and Tara with Lafayette and Jason who hated shopping. They picked out a nice Black dress with a leather Jacket and a pair of high heels.

It was day three and Eric,Pam and Godric felt the bond grow more each night and were happy when the night Sookie would awake their daughter and lover Sookie is a baby to them as she in human years is 23 years old Pam as a vampire is 786 Eric is 1,200 years old and Godric is 2,100 years old they all dug themselves out and wait for Sookie arise all her friends and family are around waiting including Alcide the werewolf 30 minutes later a naked Sookie had climbed out of the hole everyone gasp at her new appearance including her parents standing there is Sookie smiling at them with her fangs sticking out she looked no older then Godric's human form of 17 her skin is godric colour of white her Hair long but a darker blond like Pam she has Pam's figure she was taller now 5ft 6 in between both parents her eyes are not longer brown but an icy blue her voice is still the same but with Godric accent. Eric " Sookie your beautiful a balanced mixture of Pam and Godric" Tara gave her the clothes they picked out in a flash they were on making her look Beautiful but deadly" Pam hugged Sookie and smiled "Your at mine and my god makers there's no doubt about it"

Godric " Yes you are my child you look great I am very proud"

Sookie " Thank you mother and father I get my looks from you both so I have you to thank". Nora " A new sister I'm not the youngest any more" everyone laughed


End file.
